The Docks
The Docks is the first chapter of The Sacrifice campaign. After a controversial hairsbreadth escape from military confinement at Millhaven, the Survivors put their disputes aside for now and adopt Bill's plan of finding a sailboat and getting away to a safe haven on an island in the Florida Keys. __TOC__ Strategy Campaign At the beginning, all the Survivor bots will grab Shotguns. Most Left 4 Dead players familiar with the tightly confined landscapes of earlier campaigns will find this a relatively straightforward "run 'n' gun" level since there is plenty of open space in which to maneuver, long vistas and good sunlight; moreover, the Common Infected mostly appear in open sight or are located in intuitively predictable locations, all of which simplify combat operations and even enable fast players to move ahead without bothering to engage non-threatening Infected milling around on the peripheries. A good idea is to conserve primary weapon ammunition, which is more useful for unexpected hordes and Special Infected, by making maximum use of pistols and throwable items to clear Common Infected out of your path. Navigate by looking for red road flares, vehicle headlights and associated "through here" visual and audio cues. The level is an industrial landscape richly endowed with opportunities for teams to detour away from the main line of approach in order to explore. Introduced for the first time in the Left 4 Dead series are explosive Barrels―a combination of gas cans and propane tanks. They generally come in sets of two and, although immovable by Survivors, can do massive damage to nearby Infected. Their power is such that they can inflict severe damage on nearby Survivors, so great care must be exercised to ensure team members are well clear of the blast area before setting them off. Along the way, the Survivors will run into a locked train car containing a Tank. In order to complete this chapter, it is necessary to pass through the train car and so one Survivor must volunteer to unlatch the door and release the Tank. Letting the Tank out triggers a Crescendo Event, filling the area with Infected. If possible, keep pipe bombs or bile bombs handy for the horde and focus the team's initial defensive fire onto the Tank. Players won't be able to advance beyond the train car if the Tank is alive since the door is locked until the Tank dies, preventing players from running ahead and leaving the others to fight the Tank. Left 4 Dead 2 Version The map is unchanged apart from weapon and enemy profiles. Unlike the other Left 4 Dead maps, The Sacrifice was released for Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 simultaneously, so there was no time gap between releases for Valve to respond to feedback with map changes. Versus Important note on Tanks! Tanks do not have the frustration meter in L4D2 Versus, so starting the Tank that is in the armored train car will not make the Tank die. Survivors Awaiting info Infected Awaiting info Survival Left 4 Dead 2 The Survivors arrived at the dockyard, only to find a Tank imprisoned in their way. Setting it loose was the only choice they had, but with the Tank's roars calling every nearby Infected to the yard, will the Survivors have a chance to escape? * This map has every type of weapon, including four Chainsaws, the M60, and the Grenade Launcher. ** There is also a chance that laser sights can spawn, improving the accuracy of any weapon the Survivors choose to use. * Due to this map having CEDA Worker Infected, bile bombs are very common and will spawn often. Don't hesitate to use them! * This being a small map, it doesn't really have many defensible positions, so improvisation and teamwork is what will get you the high medals. Try to arrange your weapons in one area so they're easier to get at. * Gas cans and propane tanks should be put in several locations around the map to allow cutting off of the horde giving you breathing space and time to deal with Tanks. * Be sure to keep your teammates in your line of sight. The wide open combat area is deceptively devoid of typical obstacles, but traversing it while fighting off infected to reach a teammate that is pinned behind a boat or shipping crate can be slow and dangerous. Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 If you are right at the bottom of the slope that leads up to the train car and go left where there is two boats you and your team can hold up. Grab either a shotgun or an assault rifle; a shotgun can be used to cut down Common Infected quickly and deal significant damage to the Tank, and an assault rifle can be used to kill Special Infected from a distance before they become a threat. In Left 4 Dead 2, use the same tactic but have your team use AK-47s for their high damage per second. Behind the Scenes * Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 use different graphics programming. This explains why the former's fog and dark tones are noticeably enhanced relative to those encountered in the latter. Glitches At the beginning of the level, there is water from a lake. If you hold the space bar (PC) or "A" button (Xbox 360) while jumping in the water, you will not sink and instead be floating above the water. You are also able to walk around above the water (Left 4 Dead 1 only) Gallery C7m1 docks0000.jpg|The Survivors releasing a Tank from the refrigerator car. C7m1 docks0003.jpg|The door leading out of the refrigerator car won't open if the Tank is alive. 2011-08-11_00022.jpg|The crashed plane in the beginning of the level. 2011-08-13_00001.jpg 2011-08-13_00007.jpg Notes at The Docks.]] * From time to time the Survivors' dialog at the start of the map features detailed references to the events associated with their escape from the military (cf. The Sacrifice DLC comic) and plays heavily on the as yet unresolved tension between Zoey and Bill. Consequently, this dialog only makes full sense to players who have read and understood the DLC comic and may be confusing to those who have not yet done so. Dialog during this campaign also confirms Bill as the group's leader. This is unique in the sense that The Sacrifice is the only campaign in which Bill (or any other Survivor for that matter) stands out as a directive leader. In the present instance Bill dogmatically decrees that the group is to find a sailboat and escape to the Florida Keys: no arguments. In all other campaigns the group functions more democratically with individuals at the start of campaigns advancing advice, ideas or suggestions about what to do and courses of action to take that are then mutually agreed upon. * A review of the dialog files associated with this entire campaign is very revealing and adds a lot of insight as regards each character. For example, they confirm that Francis has a highly disrespectful attitude towards Bill and to an even more pronounced degree, Louis. More dangerously for the long term, Francis also emerges as a deeply flawed, self-centered assertive obstructionist. Louis' tone and lines within these files create the unfortunate impression of a weak character who is out of his depth in this situation. Zoey and Bill are shown as the strongest and most balanced personalities at this stage of the group's saga. In the aftermath of Bill's death, Zoey is effectively the default leader of a dysfunctional group and the outlook for achieving sustainable security in the Florida Keys is thus not bright. * The intro to this campaign shows the Survivors' train coming to a stop and they fight off the oncoming Infected with their guns. This is the first time a campaign intro has active combat instead of the standard flyover introduction to a level. ** Curiously, they fire automatic weapons from the train, but once the level begins the Survivors have only pistols once more. ** But since it is a military convoy train, it is possible that there are mounted guns inside ** If the players use a mutation that forces players to start with melee weapons such as Chainsaw Massacre or Four Swordsmen, no Infected will spawn at the start. This is likely to avoid initially overwhelming the Survivors. * In Left 4 Dead, Military and Maintenance Infected normally spawn here, but in Left 4 Dead 2, CEDA Worker Infected are likely to spawn during this sequence, and sometimes they will carry bile bombs. This can give the players an edge early on in the game since the bile bombs remain on the ground even after the cutscene ends. * The CEDA Worker Infected and Worker Infected make their official second campaign appearance here. As usual, they carry over their specific abilities such as the CEDA Worker Infected's ability to randomly drop bile bombs on defeat (the spawn rate of these bile bomb CEDA Workers has been increased), and the Worker Infected's immunity to Pipe bombs. * It is never made clear why The Tank is in the biohazard reinforced train car, but it seems that the military was transporting it somewhere, either a research facility or military base to further conduct tests to find a cure for the Infection. Evidently, the Tank broke out of its shackles and pulverized everyone else in the car with it. It is never made clear if the victims were Infected or military guards. * Graffiti can be found in this chapter that states "Lou F. turned into one of the big ones!" This may be referring to the identity of the Tank, but may also refer to any of the many Tanks encountered during the finale, or potentially any Charger or male Boomer encountered throughout the campaign. * The military were transporting infected groups inside the train cars for research, and one of them mutated into a Tank, killing everyone else inside. The Tank is a Marine, the train car reads "Danger ― Live specimen" with a biohazard symbol and the door reads "Property of the United States Army." * The Tank in the train car is also the third time an Infected is tied to a Crescendo Event; the first one being the Church Guy in the Death Toll campaign, transforming into a Special Infected; the second one being the Bride Witch in The Passing. Releasing the Tank from the train car summons a horde. Unlike the Witch, there is no way to avoid setting off the Tank. * Additionally, the Survivors seem very reluctant to be the one to open the door, and try to convince one of the others to open it. This is especially true for Francis and Zoey. ** Similar to what Francis said to an Infected soldier in the comic, Francis may sometimes try to convince the Tank to go after Louis. * The Tank seems to have less health than normal Tanks. ** As the Tank's door triggers a Crescendo Event, it might purposely have less health to balance this. * The Tank was given a variation skin in The Sacrifice at The Docks; specifically for the military train car. He has no hair, no shoes, is missing his two front teeth, has surgical scars, sports a Marine Corps tattoo on his chest, and appears to be wearing shorts, similar to the Tank seen in the Zombie Survival Guide trailer, and appears to have large shackles on his arms. In the mutation TAAAANNK!!, all Tanks would have this skin. * A glitch exists in Left 4 Dead Versus Mode. Players do not have to fight The Tank in the train car if they stop opening the train car door halfway through the process and wait. The act of first starting to open the door triggers the Tank's aggression mode meaning that after a time he automatically dies from frustration. Players are then free to open the door and continue on their way. ** The Tank in the train car in Left 4 Dead 2 can be damaged or even killed by shooting at him through the train car's wall. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 version of this map, opening the door to the Tank will shift your view to third-person while Left 4 Dead does not. * In the early phases of this level, a significant volume of distant automatic gunfire can be heard. * Bill may mention that CEDA and the military left them to die, but the Left 4 Dead Survivors have never sought any rescue directly from CEDA in-game. This suggests that Bill is either simply using 'CEDA' as a catch-all term for organized authority or is being sarcastic about CEDA's 'Don't worry. Obey our commands' publicity issued at the time it was ostensibly in control of the situation. Bill's ornery attitude towards Authority in all forms is, of course, well-documented. * This is the second time that a Tank will spawn at a certain part of the level, the first being The Parish bridge. * If you type "thirdpersonshoulder" into the console during the intro cutscene, you will find the Survivors already off the train, but not talking/moving; just waiting to start. * If you use sv_cheats 1 to noclip into the tanker where the Tank is, the Tank will not be there and it won't spawn until someone opens the door. * At the beginning of the level, by the train, you will find that Infected will actually spawn behind the train. ru:Доки Category:The Sacrifice Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Downloadable Content Category:Chapters